Exploring Kisses
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Skoochy and Jinora explore kissing.


_I do not own these characters, or profit from this story._

* * *

Skoochy had always enjoyed his time at the park with Jinora, but ever since she had agreed to further their relationship into dating, it had become a whole new level of _amazing_.

At first Jinora seemed only comfortable with exchanging closed lipped kisses and allowing Skoochy to grab her hand as they walked through the park or sat on the bench that had become theirs along time ago.

But it didn't take long for Skoochy to convince her that there was a whole spectrum of new kisses to explore. Jinora, who was nothing if not studious, took this as a challenge and began to catalog these different types of kisses.

Skoochy was all too willing to help her meet this challenge.

They started with soft, slow kisses, in between tossing bits of bread to the turtle ducks at the pond.

They would take turns interrupting each other with a quick seal of the lips and a gentle tug, while the other had been reading, losing their place in whatever story was being shared. Skoochy was especially good at these distractions.

Sometimes Skoochy would watch Jinora talk, or gnaw on her lip, laugh at something he said, or hell, even just sit there and _breathe_, and his feelings would become overwhelming, completely overshadowing his senses til he felt he might drown in her. In these moments he would grab the sides of her face in gentle hands, and place his mouth over hers, hoping to convey just how much she meant to him in the way he stroked his lips against hers. He would tentatively place his tongue against the seam of her lips and she would open to him.

In those moments he was almost convinced Jinora supplied the air that gave life to his lungs.

Once, when the park had been less crowded, they sat together under a tree with hanging branches, hidden away from the rest of the world. Skoochy had pulled Jinora to his lap and she landed with a laugh before burying her head into his chest. He tilted his head against the trunk, and relished in the fact that life couldn't get better. Until Jinora placed a hesitant kiss against skin beneath his earlobe.

He was wrong, life could get a lot better.

Bringing his face down to meet her eyes, he was a little startled at the look she was giving him. Her gaze ignited a heat in his belly, but he noticed that she trembled slightly in his arms, and swallowed anxiously.

"I want to try something." She started.

"By all means." He gestured his hand in the go ahead and she gave a relieved grin.

Turning slightly in his arms she pressed her lips to his forehead before placing additional kisses to the skin above his eyelids. She continued to pepper kisses across his face and jaw line before finally meeting his lips.

The kiss had started off innocently enough but it began to deepen the longer they held it.

Jinora had completely shifted in his arms to face him, straddling her legs to either side of his lap. Skoochy brought a hand to her hip and he could feel her breath gasp as she exhaled against his cheek. His other hand fisted in her hair and tugged her closer. The warmth in his belly had completely engulfed him.

The kiss was beginning to become overwhelming so Jinora moved her hands from around his neck and tried to distract herself by tracing lines down his chest with her fingertips. She met skin at the base of his stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

Skoochy hissed and broke off the kiss, causing Jinora to become concerned that she had made a wrong move. He brought his lips to where her neck met her shoulder and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry," she chewed on her lower lip nervously, "maybe I shouldn't have done that."

He barked out a quick breathless laugh "Baby, you can try that anytime."

This prompted a small giggle from her and she turned in his arms to settle between his outstretched legs, her back resting against his chest and her head leaning against his chin.

Skoochy settled his arms across her stomach and squeezed gently as he buried his nose into her neck, content to sit and let the world pass by. He was almost positive that nothing could ruin this moment for him.

"You know," she began placing her arms over his and twining their fingers together, "eventually we're going to have to tell my parents were dating."

Well apparently this moment could be ruined.

'Great' Skoochy thought to himself.


End file.
